7. PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT We propose to develop SPLAT BAC, a novel mosquito control formulation targeting multiple species of disease vectors around the world, through a controlled-release formulation of bacterial larvicides, Bacillus thuringiensis subsp. israelensis and Bacillus sphaericus. SPLAT BAC is intended for outdoor application prior to the rainy season, a characteristic that represents an invaluable advantage over previous mosquito control methods, most of which target only indoor-feeding mosquitoes, and rely upon conventional insecticides. SPLAT BAC is an environmentally friendly, sprayable formulation that will be applied to flood plains and other mosquito breeding sites up to one month before the start of the rain season, and will affix to the application site until being submerged by a flooding event. The SPLAT BAC point sources will detach from their substrates following a submersion period designed to correspond with peak larval emergence, and float to the surface of the water, where most mosquito larvae rest and feed, thereby ensuring the release of the bacterial larvicides into the larvae's environment at the precise time and location that they will be most likely to respond to and feed upon them. The Phase II objectives designed to further the development of this novel pest control solution are as follows: 1. Create a universal SPLAT BAC mosquito larvicide formulation, effective against multiple mosquito vectors worldwide. Laboratory bioassays and efficacy studies will be conducted against several mosquito vector species, evaluating the performance of SPLAT BAC with additional attractive components: oviposition attractants and two promising phagostimulants, blood meal and yeast, as well as field aging and environmental tests to ensure that SPLAT BAC behaves as required for a preemptive mosquito control product. 2. Optimize SPLAT BAC for ultra-versatile and cost-effective application with manual, mechanical, ground, and aerial equipment. A broad range of manual and mechanical application equipment will be tested with SPLAT BAC in the lab, both for ease of use and to determine the impact of application method upon the product's efficacy and field life. Specialized Backpack and ATV-based equipment will also be designed specifically for SPLAT BAC. 3. Demonstrate the potential of SPLAT BAC for adoption by mosquito control programs in the United States. This work will be conducted in collaboration with vector control professionals in multiple states to evaluate the potential of SPLAT BAC for incorporation into public and private mosquito control programs. 4. Develop SPLAT BAC application procedures for effective, affordable mosquito control in the developing world where MBDs have the most devastating impacts BAC will be tested for its efficacy against key African vector species, as well as its ability to function as designed under the more challenging environmental conditions present in tropical regions. Large-scale field trials will also be conducted with the cooperation of mosquito control professionals in east Africa, to determine SPLAT BAC's capacity to suppress vector populations in this region, as well as the most effective application methods for these environments.